Angel Wings
by Little Angel1
Summary: Harry's all grown up and him and his friends are going through new troubles.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This isn't ours and those who think it is needs help.  
  
  
  
  
"Angel Wings"  
  
BY: Little Angel  
Proluge  
  
It was a snowy winter day as Harry Potter walked into his home.  
At twenty-three he lived with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. "Gin,   
You here?!" Harry yelled through out the house. "Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."   
she yelled back. Harry walked towards the kitchen as he entered he seen his  
fiance's best friend, Eve Baraton, talking and laughing. "Hey Har!" Eve   
said waving to him. "Hi Evee. What's up?" he asked as he kissed Ginny's cheek.  
"Nothing much. Just waiting for Darren to get off work." she answered a twinkle   
in her eyes. "Gin, I should head home. Talk to you later..okay?" Evee said   
walking out of the kitchen. Harry heard the door slam. His grin grew wider.   
He knew the only reason Evee left was because she didn't want to cause a   
problem. "You know out of all me and your friends...I think Evee's the   
nicest." Harry said sitting next to Ginny. "Then you don't know her that   
well." Ginny said laughing. "Yeah, well to me she's nice." Harry said  
defending Evee.  
"That's only because you let her meet Darren. And she's grateful  
and so is Darren." Ginny replied. "Yeah, what's up with those two anyway?"   
Harry asked biting into a apple. "Oh, just a lovers correal. You know Evee   
and Darren have dated longer than we have and have not even considered   
marriage." Ginny informed him. "So... I mean that's not highly unusual now."   
Harry replied opening the fridge. "I know that. It just seems werid. I   
mean look at them you can tell that their so in love." Ginny said smiling.   
"Gin, you know there's nothing we can do but to let them live their lives   
the way they want to." Harry said looking at his fiance. "I know... But  
I worry about Eve, she's my best friend. She's always been there for me."   
Ginny said walking up to Harry. "I know, honey, but she has to live her own   
life. Darren's a good guy. He's been one of my bestfriends for years." Harry   
said holding Ginny and resting his chin on her head."Let's go to bed. It's   
getting late" Ginny said leading Harry towards their room.   
The next morning Harry left for work. "Hey 'Mione! What's up?"   
Harry asked one of his bestfriends. Hermione looked up and smiled.   
"Nothing." she said patting her stomach. She was 7 weeks pregenant.   
"Ariel's lookin' for you." she said picking up a pen. "When isn't she?"  
Harry asked as he rolled his eyes. "Whenever she's with Fred she isn't!"   
Hermione said laughing. "Yeah, so how's Ron?" Harry asked ignoring Hermione's  
comment. "Oh, he's fine. He can't wait till he comes home... Neither can   
I." Hermione said. Harry laughed at her comment. "Well I better go see what   
Ariel wants." Harry said walking towards her office.   
"'Bout time you got here!" Ariel yelled once he opened her office door.  
Harry stared at his usually calm partner, who was now in a rampage.   
"Whoo, Air! Whatcha' so mad for?" he asked sitting at his desk. "Huh?! Oh,  
sorry Harry. Didn't mean to yell at you." she said laying her head on her   
desk. "You okay, Air? You don't look so good." Harry said worried. "I'm  
fine...Just in shock" Ariel said brushing her auburn hair out of her face.  
"Why?" Harry asked. Intirged by her auttdiue at the moment. "Hmmm... Freddie  
is going to sign with Ireland so that means I'll see less of him than I do   
now." Ariel said. Harry knew Ariel only seen Fred about twice a week now.   
He knew this was going to practically kill her. "I'm sorry Air." Harry said  
getting up to comfort one of his other best friends. "Har, I'm gettin tired  
of this. I might as well break-up with him. Our realtionship isn't going   
anywhere anyway." Ariel sobbed. Harry held Ariel away for a second and looked  
into her eyes. "Air, Fred worships the ground you walk on! He has to have a   
good reason for signing with Ireland." Harry said. "Why then?! Huh, can you   
answer that? Well can you?!" Ariel said finally reaching her breaking point.  
Harry had never seen her like this. She was always strong and quiet. "Ariel,  
I'll talk to him..k?" Harry said. "Okay." Ariel whispered. Harry knew this  
was going to be a long day.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
TBC   
  
Plz have mercy on us this is our first fic. Hope u liked it.  
  
  
_   
@ \   
( )   
@ / 


	2. chapter 1

"Angel Wings"  
  
Chapter 1  
By: Little Angel  
  
  
It was only a day after Ariel told him about Fred signing with   
Ireland's qudditch team. Now here he stood out in the bleachers waiting for   
Fred's practice to get over with. Harry watched as the players flew to the  
ground. He use to play on England's team but that was before he became a   
auror. He walked toward Fred who hadn't headed down to the locker room yet.  
"Hey Fred." Harry said spooking his friend and his fiance's brother. "Hi   
Har. What are you doing here?" Fred asked wiping sweat off his face. "I'm   
here because of Air. I'm worried about her. And I'm here also because I need  
to tell you about what she's planning to do." Harry answered. He knew he had  
Fred's complete attention once he mentioned Ariel's name. That was Fred's   
weakness. "What about Air?! Is she alright?! What is she planning?!" Fred   
demanded. "I'll tell you in a minute. But first you have to answer me. Have  
you signed with Ireland yet or are you still thinking about it?" Harry asked  
Fred. Fred looked confused. "I'm thinking about it. What does that have to   
do with Air?!" Fred demanded.  
"It has alot to do with Air." Harry replied. "Then answer my question!" Fred yelled.  
"Okay... Yesterday Air broke down at work. She was balling about how your   
going to sign with Ireland and how she'll hardly ever see you if you do and  
how she hardly even gets to see you now. When she finally did calm down Gin  
took her home and had a talk with her. Which I'm guessing made Gin so piss   
that she wouldn't even talk about you." Harry informed Fred. "And what about  
the plan part?" Fred asked. "She said she might as well break up with you  
since she thinks you guys have no future together. And if you ask me she's  
determined enough to go through it." Harry said watching Fred sit down.  
Fred's face was pale and his eyes looked as if he was about to cry. "You   
really think she'll go thourgh with it?" Fred asked his voice shaky. "Yeah,  
I do. The only thing you can do is spend more time with her and treat her   
like a princess." Harry said sitting next to his friend.   
"I'm scared. I don't know what I'll do without her near me or loving   
me." Fred whispered. This wasn't the Fred Harry knew. The Fred he knew was  
always coming up with a new prank while this Fred was breaking down. If only  
Ariel was here to see how much she meant to Fred. "Fred, tell her how you   
feel. You know Air needs you to tell her in words and actions not by mind   
reading." Harry said as Fred stood up. "I know but I'm so busy..." Fred was   
about to say but Harry interruped him. "To busy to spend time with her?! Do   
you even have a slight idea how honored you are that she chose you out of all  
the guys she could of had and still can?!" Harry yelled.   
"No, I'm never to busy for her! I do know how honored I am to have   
her but I... I can't ask her to marry me till I'm absolutely sure I can give  
her everything she needs and wants." Fred defended himself. "Have you ever   
asked Air what she wanted?" Harry asked him as he followed Fred. "No...ummm  
... where is she now?" Fred asked looking at Harry. Harry finally got a good  
look at Fred's face. His face was pale and tearstained. "She should either   
at my place or at her house." Harry said. "Okay...man, I hope this works."   
Fred muttered. "What are you going to do?" Harry asked. "I'm going to ask   
her what she needs and want she wants." Fred said disappearing.  
Harry stood there for a few minutes before disappearing himself.   
When he reappeared he was at his house. He walked toward the living room.   
When he walked in he noticed Ginny asleep on the couch. He walked over to   
the couch and knelt down and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her   
face. He stared at her face for a few minutes till finally she started to   
stir. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hi sleeping beauty! Your   
finally up." he said.  
"Huh? What time is it?" she asked sitting up. "Its around five pm...  
Why?" Harry asked kissing her lightly on her lips. "We're suppose to go   
over to Evee's house for dinner." she said kissing him passionly. "Hmmm...  
Let's call them and tell them we can't make it?" he suggested. "Yeah, we   
should... ummm... You call them while I slip into something more comfortable."  
she said acting like a actress. "That line was terrible...Why not just tell   
me your going to be waiting for me on the bed." Harry said leaving to call   
Evee.  
The next morning Harry got up and looked into Ginny's sleeping face.  
He loved her face. He slid out of their bed trying not to disturb her. He  
went and cooked their breakfast. Ginny walked into the dining room just as  
Harry brought out their breakfast. "Good morning honey." he said kissing   
her cheek. "Mornin' Love" she replied just as the phone rang. The only reason  
they had a phone was because Ginny didn't want their neighbors to know they   
were wizards. "Hi" Harry heard Ginny say into the phone as he entered the   
kitchen. As he walked back into the dining room he noticed Ginny was paler   
and was shaking. "Gin? What's wrong?" he asked her. She looked up and got   
up and ran into his arms. She hugged him tightly. "Baby, what's wrong?" he   
asked again softly. "That was Eve on the phone. She said Darren didn't come   
home last night and... This morning she got a owl that said he had left for  
a secert mission." Ginny said crying.  
Harry closed his eyes and prayed. Not only for Darren but Eve too.   
He hoped Darren would be safe and Eve would be alright. "Gin, maybe you   
should go see her while I go try to figure out more about this mission...  
okay?" Harry said running his fingers through Ginny's hair. "Okay...You'll  
go straight to her house if you find out anything...right?" she asked   
looking into his eyes. "Of course. She's my friend to, you know." Harry  
replied heading up stairs to get ready. By the time he left Ginny had   
already gone.  
As Harry walked toward the secert agents he ran into Ariel.   
"Hey Air. Were are you going?" He asked. "To the S.A. You?" She replied.  
"I'm heading there to...I guess you heard about Dar" Harry said. "Yeah.  
I hope he's okay." Ariel said. "Me too, me too." Harry whispered as they  
entered the office.  
***********************************************************************  
Plz have mercy on us after all this is the first fic we wrote.  
Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
#  
3 }  
# 


	3. chapter 2

Angel Wings  
Chapter 2  
By: Little Angel  
  
  
  
Harry slumped in his chair as he watched Ariel pace around the room.  
"Air, sit down! Stop pacing its making me nervous." Harry said as grabbed   
her arm. "I can't! We've been waiting for five hours for some details. You'd  
think they'd give us some info!" she scearmed pointing her wand towards a   
vase causing it to blow up. "Air, calm down." Harry said fixing the vase with  
a wave of his wand. "Uggh! I wish this wouldn't happen. It's bad enough that  
Fred is going to Ireland... But now Dar is missing!" Ariel said sitting in a  
chair. Harry stared at her for a second. "Wait a sec, didn't Fred stop by   
your house last night?" he asked looking at his best friend. "Yeah, he stopped  
by last night and we ended up having the biggest fight we ever had." she   
said while a flash of lighting went through her eyes.  
Harry couldn't belive it. Fred ruined his chance. He was actually   
afraid to asked the outcome of the fight. "Umm..what happened?" he asked   
holding his breath. "I broke up with him and then he said he was glad and   
stormed out saying he was leaving for Ireland Monday." she said. Harry was   
about to ask more questions but was cut off by a knock at the door. Ariel got  
up and answered it. "Okay this is all the info I could get. Dar is in   
Trannsyvale on a class A mission. He's due back tomorrow night." Ron said as  
he shut the door. "Okay." Harry said watching Ron's eyes turn cold as he   
looked at Ariel. "As for you Air, what the hell do you think your doing to   
my brother?!" he yelled. "Ron, leave her alone. Come on let's go tell Evee   
the news." Harry said avoiding a fight.  
Ron shot glare towards Ariel as he disappeared. "Hey Air, are you   
coming?" Harry asked. Ariel looked up and said "Yeah I'll be there in a   
second...k?" Harry smiled. "Okay" he said disappearing. When he appeared he  
seen Fred, Geroge, Angelina {Geroge's wife}, Ron, Hermione, Tabby {Geroge's  
daughter}, Ginny, and Eve. Harry shot a glare at Fred. In all truth Fred  
was a good friend but Ariel was his best friend. Even though Harry knew   
Hermione and Ron would be on Fred's side he knew the others would be on   
Ariel's side. "So, Har, is it true? Is he really going to be back tomorrow?"  
Eve sniffed. "Yeah." He replied sitting next to Ginny, who was sitting far   
as possible from Fred. "Where's Air at?" Geroge asked concerned. Everyone   
knew Ariel was like Geroge's little sister. He was always the one to protect   
her. He was more closer to her than to Ginny. "Don't know. She said she'll be  
here soon." Harry replied.  
"She's probaly still crying her eyes out." Ginny said in a loud   
enough voice that everyone could barly hear her. Suddenly Ariel appeared   
in front of everyone. Her blue eyes were foggy and her auburn hair was messy  
and windblown. Her face was pale as a ghosts. It reminded Harry of her when  
she had her attacks when they were younger. Geroge got up and moved toward  
her just as she fell. "AIR!" he scearmed. Harry and Ginny rush to their   
young friend's side as the others did the same. Geroge moved her to the couch.  
"Air, are you okay?!" Eve said in a panicky voice. When Ariel didn't reply   
everyone froze up. Angelina took her pluse. "Her pluse is weak. We need to   
get her to the hospital!" Angelina yelled. Harry and Geroge grabbed Ariel and  
disappeared.  
At the hospital everyone had to wait in the waiting room. Harry sat   
on the floor with his arms around Ginny. He looked around the room. Geroge  
stood in the doorway with Tabby in his arms while Angelina, who was a nurse,  
was somewhere in the hospital. Hermione was sitting in a chair fast asleep  
while Ron sat next to her praying. Eve was walking up and down the hall.   
Finally his eyes stopped on Fred, who was standing by a window his face   
turned from everyone. A shadow casted along the room. Harry looked toward  
the source to see Darren standing by Geroge. Eve jumped out of her seat   
and ran into his arms. A few minutes later Darren looked toward Fred and   
asked him "How's Air?"  
"Don't ask me. Ask Harry after all she's no longer my girlfriend"   
Fred said not once looking towards Darren. Darren looked over at Harry.   
"They won't tell us anything. All they say is the same bullshit they said   
the last time." Ginny answered for Harry. He closed his eyes wondering if  
Fred was crying or if it was just a figment of his imagination."Har, Har,  
wake up" he heard Ginny's sweet voice ask. "Huh?! What time is it?" he asked  
disortered. "It's eleven." she answered. Harry adjusted his eyes and looked  
into Ginny's. "How's Air?" he asked worried. "She's okay I guess...umm...  
Fred's in there now and I was wondering if you could" Ginny said Harry cut   
her off. "If I could listen in?" he asked her. "Yeah...So will you?" she   
asked with a frown on her face.  
"Yeah." Harry said taking off towards Ariel's room. He stunk in   
there and hid behind her bed. "God Air. I love you with all my heart and  
I would never hurt you but...I just can't give you that promise. I wish   
I could but I never know if I hurt you. But know this I never do it on  
purpose... I hate seeing you like this... Please get better and I promise   
I'll do anything you want." Fred said crying. Harry could hear Ariel waking  
up. "Huh, Fred?!" she said in a weak voice that made Harry want to cry.   
"Yeah, it's me. God Air, you had me worried." he said in a low voice. "So  
you do care.." was the last thing Harry heard as he left the room. He went  
to find everyone else. He found them in the waiting room. "She's awake."  
Harry said reciving sighs of relife from everyone. Tabby walked up to Harry  
and tugged on his shirt. Harry looked down at the little girl. "So does this  
mean Aunt Ariel is going to alright?" she asked in a small voice.  
Harry bent down and picked the little girl up and held her in his  
arms and hugged her. "Yeah, baby girl, she's going to alright." he said.  
The little girl sighed in relife. "Thank God, now I can apoligize to her."  
Hermione and Ron said at the same time causing everyone to laugh. Later   
that night or four in the morning to be exact Harry and Ginny left the   
hospital. When they arrive home they headed straight for bed. In the afternoon  
they lefted for Ariel's house. When they arrived everyone was already there. As they entered the room Ginny's mother stopped them. "Hi kids." she said in a sweet voice. "Hi mom." Ginny said. "I was told to tell you that Evee and Darren have an annoucement to make. and Harry Ariel needs to talk to you...She's out on the porch." Mrs. Weasley said leading Ginny away.   
Harry walked out onto the porch and smiled at his young friend.  
"Hey Air! Sup?" Harry asked sitting by her. "Hi. I just wanted to thank you  
and remind you I'm not a kid anymore." she said smiling. "And what's that   
suppose to mean?" he asked in a pretend hurt face. "I know you listened to   
me and Freddie's conversation yesterday." she said looking at him. "I know..  
So is that the only thing you called me out here for?" he asked. "No we have   
a important assignment to deal with." she said.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed..This is mostly Mindy and Ryan's story.  
Hope you liked it.  
$   
* ]  
$   



	4. chapter 3

  
  
  
"Angel Wings"  
Chapter 3  
By: Little Angel  
  
  
  
  
It was a hectic day for Harry. Only two more days till his wedding.   
It wouldn't ordinarly been this busy but now instead of a single wedding they  
were going to have a double wedding. Harry walked into his office and shut   
the door and laid down on the couch. He was almost asleep when he heard a   
faint popping. He tilted his head towards the sound and looked up. He saw  
Ariel sitting on her desk smiling at him. "Hi sleepy head!" she said smiling.  
She was more stronger and happier than a last week. Harry smiled at her and   
sat up. "Hey, any news yet?" He asked. It had become a ruital of him asking  
her about the case they were on. "No...The agents haven't returned yet." she  
answered tilting her head. "You okay Air?" Harry asked. "Yeah...I just miss   
him that's all." Ariel answered leaning back. She didn't have to go on. Harry  
already knew where she was going. It had been a whole week since Fred left   
for Ireland.   
After him and Ariel got back together he told everyone that he was   
leaving for Ireland for a year at least it could be more. Harry stood up and   
turned on the radio Ginny got Ariel for christmas. When he turned it on he   
thought he heard Fred's voice. He looked toward Ariel who nodded for him to   
turn it up. "I'd like to dedicate a song to my girlfriend, the love of my   
life, Ariel Denver. The song's called If I Ever See Heaven Again. Can you   
play it?"the voice asked. "Yeah sure." the DJ answered. Harry looked toward  
Ariel and saw that she was near tears. "Har, turn it up will ya?" Ariel   
asked sitting in her chair. Harry nodded and turned the radio up.  
The song went like this:  
  
Your leavin now I won't try, try change your mind now, baby,  
  
I won't say the words designed to make you stay, You got to live your  
  
life I won't stop you, You gotta do what's right for yourself, I know,  
  
No matter what you do I won't forget you, I only know If I, If I ever   
  
see heaven again it will be in your eyes your eyes If I ever feel heaven   
  
again it will be in your arms, your arms, it will be, it will be with you,  
  
you walk away and I pray that our paths will cross again someday, Deep in  
  
this heart of my I still love you deep in this soul of mine you'll be there,  
  
I swear, The sweetest times I knew were times I held you, I only know If I,  
  
If I ever see heaven again it will be in your eyes in your eyes If I ever   
  
feel heaven again it will be in your arms, your arms, it will be with you,  
  
I feel for your heart baby, You got to live your life I won't stop you I   
  
know no matter what you do I'll always love you.  
  
Harry looked over at Ariel who had her head on her desk.   
"I remember that song...That was the first song we ever danced to.   
God, I remember like it was yesterday." she said staring at the floor.   
"Air why don't you go home...I'll take care of everything here...And   
we aren't really busy and it will be time to go home soon anyway." Harry   
said walking towards Ariel. He sat on the floor in front of her and brush  
a piece of her hair out of her face. "Thanks Har. Your the best." she said  
giving him a hug. He smiled at her and watched her leave. He felt sorry for  
her haveing to go through this. He had to give it to Fred the song thing was  
genius, he'd have to try that someday.   
He thought about his wedding that was coming up in a few days. He was  
nervous as hell. Ron was going to be his best man while Geroge was going to  
be Darren's. The maid of Honor for Ginny was Ariel and for Eve was one of   
the girls friends from school named Hannah Abbot. Harry laid back down on   
the couch and relaxed. He really wanted Fred to be at the wedding but he   
knew he was to busy. He felt bad for Fred in some sense. To have some one  
as good as Ariel love him but to never be able to show that love. He didn't  
know how they did it but they did. It must be hard for them was all he could  
say. He knew it wouldn't be easy. He fell asleep on the sofa not once   
thinking about the plans for his wedding.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%'  
'If I Ever See Heaven Again' belongs to I5 not to us.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	5. chapter 4

"Angel Wings"  
By: Little Angel  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Harry stood at the alter messing with his tie. He fidgeted with nervousness. He could not believe today was the day him and Ginny was going to get married. He looked toward his best man Ron (Who was beaming with pride), George (who was looking impatient), then to Darren (who was pale as a ghost). Harry stifled a laugh. None of them looked better then him expect for maybe Ron. He looked toward the aisle he saw Ginny and Evee's bridesmaids coming down the aisle. He smiled as he saw Ariel. She gave him an encouraging nod and smile as she sat down in the first row. Suddenly the wedding march started up.  
Harry felt a knot form in his throat as he watched Ginny walk down the aisle on her dads arm. In his minds eye he relived him and Ginny's most precious moments together. He was so caught up in his memories that he hardly paid attention to the priest. He looked in to Ginny's soft brown eyes that were sparkling with tears of happiness. He could almost drown in the love and devotion her eyes held for him. He felt a tear run down his cheek as she said 'I do'. Harry smiled and slid the golden band on Ginny's finger.  
Harry hardly paid any attention to Darren and Evee saying their vows. He was so busy looking into Ginny's eyes sliently telling her how much he loved her. When the priest told them it was time to kiss, they were none to reluctant to comply. Harry and Ginny ran out of the chapel to the limo waiting for them (Ginny wanted a muggel wedding). On the way to the Weasley's the newlyweds exchanged kisses. When they got to the house Harry and Ginny went to change in her old room.   
As Harry closed the door Ginny pounced on his back. "I can't believe it! We finally got married." She said kissing his ear. Harry laugh as he sat down causing Ginny to fall onto the bed. "It took us long enough… Do you need help with that, Hun?"  
He asked noticing she was having trouble trying to get the zipper undone. She nodded as he unzipped the dress. He soaked in the sight of his wife's body. "Your beautiful. I love you, Ginny Ann Potter." Harry whisper in her ear. "I love you too, Harry James Potter. Now let me help you with those cuffs." She said bending over to unsnap them causing her dress to fall down revealing her cleavage. Harry smiled down at her and kissed her lips. "Baby, don't tempt me. We have guest here and not to mention a week long honeymoon." He said as he stroked Ginny's face. She smiled and giggled at his comment. "I know. A whole week to exhaust you." She whisper barely audible to Harry's ears. He blushed getting the full meaning.  
"We better get changed and go downstairs or they'll send Ron after us like last time." Ginny said bringing back the most embarrassing moment for the two lovebirds.  
{Flashback}  
It was a beautiful day. Harry and Ginny were asleep in Ginny's bed. Exhausted from making love all through the night. Ginny had just turned eighteen and was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry who was nineteen just had a job on England's qudditch team. Him and Ginny had been dating secretly for almost a year. Harry was spending Christmas vacation with the Weasly's and Hermione (The newest addition to the Weasly's family).   
They had placed a silencing spell on the room. Ginny woke up first and shook Harry awake. They smiled at each other. Molly and Arthur were gone for the week leaving Percy in charge. The peacefully ness was ruined by Ron who had came running into the room. He took one look at them and pasted out.   
  
(Present)  
  
Harry and Ginny finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. Harry danced six dances with Ginny, two with his new mother-in-law, Angeline, and Tabby. He waited his turn to dance with Ariel. He smiled when he saw her laughing. He didn't think she would have fun without Fred there but he was wrong. Everyone knew Ariel was a superb dancer so every man and woman at the reception wanted to dance with her (She even danced with Ginny). Harry was happy when he got his turn with her.  
As they got out on to the dance floor a slow song started up. "You okay, Air?" he asked noticing how distant she seemed. "Yeah! Har, I'm so happy for you. You and Ginny make a good couple." She told him with pride. He knew if anyone would be happy that him and Ginny finally tied the knot, it would be Ariel. She was always there for him and Ginny. She never was on one or the others side. "Air, I love you like a little sister, you know that right?" he asked her. She smiled at him and nodded. "I know. I love you like a big brother." She said hugging him. Harry hugged her back. Ariel looked at him and laughed. "Now, big bro, go dance with your new wife." She ordered. Harry nodded and went in search for Ginny.  
Ginny was dancing with Bill. "Mind if I have the next dance?" he asked as the dance finished up. Ginny nodded and took his hand. It was the last song of the night and Harry knew from then on whatever song was going to be played it was going to be their song forever.  
  
'Things haven't been the same since you came into my life.  
  
You found a way to touch my soul.  
  
And never, ever, ever,  
  
Going to let it go   
  
Happiness lies in your own hand.  
  
It took me much to long to understand.   
  
How could it be?  
  
Until you shared your secret with me…'  
  
  
Ginny and Harry pulled apart and headed upstairs to grab their bags. Harry and Ginny said goodbye to everyone. Ginny laughed when George slipped Harry some condoms. Then Ariel told him he had better not exhaust himself too much because he had to go back to work Monday.   
  
  
_Monday_  
Harry walked into the office with a big grin on his face. He was somewhat tried but was too happy to be bothered by it. He noticed Ariel's desk looked as if it hadn't been touched since he left. It creeped him at first but then he saw the couch had some paper work on it obviously filled out from the day before. He sat at his desk and started to fill out some reports from last week.  
It was near noon when Ariel finally showed up. It was strange for her to come in so late when usually she was here before anyone else. Harry got a good look at his best friend and noticed bags under her eyes. "Welcome back, Har! Have a good time?" she asked. "Yeah we did… Air, you okay. I mean you look tired." He said. "I'm fine. Just been staying up late to go over our assignment," She said. "The agents came back yesterday. They say Voldemort is still in hiding. However, he's very weak. Which all in all is a good thing." Ariel continued.  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
Hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't write much on Darren and Evee's part of the wedding but I writing a story on how Fred and Ariel got together plus two more. I'll try to get the next part out soon. Bye for now.  
P.S.= Hermione is seven weeks pregnant. (Just like my sister)  



End file.
